Blood,Anger,Vampires
by freakyfreak215
Summary: Blood,Anger,Vampires. that pretty much describes Rosella Anais's life, especially when she's kidnapped by 5 hot vampires. they tell her she's a special girl, but what does specail mean? read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

"hey you guys!" i said sitting down at my desk. mr. fernandez was late as usual "hey Ani" my friends said akwardly.  
"Nothing." my best friend rolanda said. i nodded uncertainly. "so how did doing homework for jessica and her friends work out?"  
"About that..." lili said.  
"what?"  
"we're going to hang out with them today."  
"but what about our plans?"  
"sorry, maybe tommorrow.."  
"oh, ok" i said looking down while they got up and walked away. a couple minutes later pretty much every girl in the room gasped. i looked up and saw the hottest boy EVER walk in. probably by instinct jessica the hottest girl in school got up and walked over to him. i couldn't hear but i could tell she was flirting wit him but he didn't seem interested. jessica sighed in frustrastion and walked back to her desk. just like everybody else i was watching to see where he was going to sit. so i wasreally surprised when he sat right beside me.  
"hi." he said.  
"umm... hi"  
"whats your name?"  
"whats your name?" i asked competitively. "i asked you first." he said playfully.  
"i don't care."  
"Really?"  
"yea,"  
"Wow. my name Tucker, and yours is?"  
"nu-uh, you ave to earn the right to learn my name."  
"then what should i call you?"  
"ummm... i've always liked the name valdis."  
"that means death."  
"i know."  
"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"do you have girlfriend?"  
he sighed."no"  
"well i do"  
"really?" he asked interested.  
"yes and there he goes." at that exact moment brandon started walking down the isle near me and when he got to me he sat across from me and sighed.  
"what's the matter babe?"  
"Look, i'm sorry but jessica gave me a better offer. so i'm breaking up with you"  
"WHAT! WHAT OFFER?"  
"she said if i had sex withh her she'd go out with me. and she looks and dresses way hotter than you." all i could do was cry. i grabbed my bookbag and ran out of the class. i ran down the hall and made a right into the athroom and stayed there for the rest of the day and as disgusting i fell asleep. when i awoke all the halls were dark so i got nervous. what if i'm stuck in school for the rest of the night? then i saw the janitor so i was safe, but i didn't wanna get caught so i hid in the athroom while he went by. wen i looked out again he was gone so i ran to the front door of the school which wasn't that far. CRAP! i forgot that school is like an hour walk but like 30 minutes through the woods. taking my cances i decided to go through the woods. when i was about 5minutes deep i egan to reget my choice. it felt like i was being followed so i looked behind me and tripped over a tree root and hit my head HARD. slowly my consciousness was slipping until everything was black. 


	2. WTF?

when i awoke i had a major headache so jolting up was not a good idea.i was lying on a couch and when i looked around i realized tucker and some cute boy was sitting in front of me.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON AND WHERE AM I."i yelled causing my head to hurt more. Tucker and the boy look at each other.

"nos dico eius?(should we tell her?)" Tucker said.

"nos ut bene(we might as well)"

"dico me quod?(tell me what?)"

"you speak latin?" tucker asked.

"yea and like 24 other languages."

"cool,"

"I know, now tell me what?"

"first" the boy said" let's introduce our selves. i'm Christian and this is Tucker and we're vampires."

"I'm hungry" I whined.

"wait you're not surprised we're vampires?"

"yea, but I'm hungry. scratch that, I have to wash my face."

"Down that hall" i got up and walk down the hall. I realized they didn't tell me which door so i opened the door closest to me and turns out, It was the bathroom but there was some one taking a shower. it was a boy with a towel wrapped around him doing his hair.

"Don't you know what the fuck privacy. a couple of minutes earlier and you would have seen some thing you wanted to try." he smirked.

"Bitch" I muttered though i was kinda surprised. I was proud of myself at how uncaring I was able to act even though I had the slightest urge to jump that fantastically built body. Of course, I would never admit that to him.

"What the fuck?" he exclaimed. "You're still gonna stay in here?"

"I don't give a care quite honestly." I brushed some toothpaste onto my teeth with my finger, not really caring how gross it was, and then gargled with some mouthwash before cleaning my face and hands. as I left I heard him mutter" dumb bitch." i smirked. i was about to go in the living room or what ever it is when i heard the boys whispering.

"There's something about her, something wierd." Tucker stated.

"yea, that be because she's the Enid." if I know my Welsh(and i do.) Enid means life, or spirit. and judging by christian's tone, it's not a good thing.

* * *

**hey everybody! I'm writing a new story while I try to get inspired with Phoenix reborn. I'd like to thank ClaryRose for reading! Any Ideas?**


End file.
